


Just a Teens Journal

by Kau4030



Category: Free Write - Fandom, Im trying something new..., idk tbfh
Genre: College, Drug Use, High School, Journaling, Sex, idk man, teen minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: This is the journal of a senior in high school experiencing new things and facing the fear of the real world. School, work, drugs, boys, girls, sex and drugs. It's all here.





	Just a Teens Journal

Journal :  
05, January 2016

“Playboy shit, that’s some playboy shit right there.”

It hadn’t even been five minutes since I walked through the door, and this guy had his eyes glued to me. Somehow making my skin burn. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I glanced in his direction. It was crazy, this was how every day started. And yet neither one of us spoke to the other. Just castaway glances… maybe I’ll change that soon. Who knows. Besides that… things are normal at school. It’s senior year, the second semester this means stress to the extreme and college apps are due. God… am I even ready to be independent? To be an adult? I’ll check in later, I guess.

Journal :  
07, January 2016

“I see you got that new Mercedes, I might let you drive me crazy.”

God, today was new an extreme change to what I’m used to. We spoke today… he invited me to go smoke tonight… I usually don’t smoke with people I’m not close with. But, I think I am gonna go. Curfew isn’t till midnight and it’s only seven. I’m gonna get ready, maybe some jeans and a pullover hoodie? Something simple that won’t be an issue if things were to escalate to anything. 

-Later that evening-

I’m still a bit buzzed off my high… but honestly, it was great. He had a pipe, thankfully, I’m no good with much anything else. What I didn’t expect was how sweet he was, how gentle… even when… maybe I shouldn’t talk about that. His name? Should I include that in this journal? Maybe one day, if things progress between us. I’ll be sore tomorrow, even with him being as gentle as he was. God, I’m starving… I’m gonna get something to eat then pass the hell out.


End file.
